


Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey...Stuff

by EmilieBrown



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilieBrown/pseuds/EmilieBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Story of one-shot drabbles revolving around the Tenth Doctor and Rose Tyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pie

Pie

There was just something about Pie that Rose Tyler loved maybe it was the sweet deliciousness of the unhealthy dessert, or maybe it was the way the Doctor looked at her each time she had pie. His eyes always held nothing but lust. This time was no different. She sat in a restaurant in London around the time of Queen Victoria's reign eating a slice of lemon meringue pie. The Doctor was sitting across from her with a look of deep concentration and lust on his face. She couldn't help but giggle a bit at her lovers deep in thought expression. His face lost its concentration but his eyes still held the lust he had for her.

"Are you over there laughing at me Ms. Tyler?" He said standing up and walking around the table where he now stood directly in front of her. Rose couldn't help the smile that brightened just by the look her love was giving her.

"Doctor, does it really matter. Let's go please, back home back to the T.A.R.D.I.S. I'm tired." Rose leaned against the Doctor resting her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her into him.

"Okay." Rose and the Doctor left the restaurant but not before buying a Blueberry Pie. They walked to where they left the T.A.R.D.I.S. hidden in some thick trees. The Doctor unlocked the T.A.R.D.I.S. and he and Rose entered. The pie was set down for later and Rose went to sleep. The Doctor started the teleportation of his home and he teleported him and Rose back to the present day. They were in front of Rose's mum's house. The Doctor went to go get Rose only to find she was asleep. He bent down to pick her up and carried her out of their home. Once out he made sure the T.A.R.D.I.S. was locked up. He walked to the front door of Jackie's house and knocked twice.

"Just a minute." Was the answer to the knock. The door flew open seconds later and a surprised Jackie flew at the Doctor and Rose attempting to embrace them.

"Oi, sleeping human in my arms." The Doctor said avoiding Jackie's launch. Rose stirred from the sudden force of the Doctor moving out of the way. Jackie looked flustered and let them in her home.

"I wasn't expecting company so the house a bit messy. Are you hungry? I have Pie." Rose's eyes widened at her mum mentioning pie.

"Pie is fine, I love Pie." Rose slid out of the Doctors hold and followed her mother to the kitchen, she grabbed the Doctor's hand as she did so. Pulling him with her. Jackie cut out a slice of what looked to be Pecan pie and gave it to her daughter. Rose walked to the dining area-plate in hand- and sat at the table.

"How far along are you?" Jackie asked surprising both Rose and the Doctor. Rose's hand went to her abdomen splaying her hand across the bump that was her and the doctor's child.

"Three months. We were in shock when we found out the news about the baby. Very unexpected. But also very welcome. We are ever so happy." Rose smiled at her mother, standing up to face her, the Doctor wrapped his arms around her, hands splayed across his child that would come in six months' time.

"That is great news! More pie?"


	2. Puppies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose Tyler has always wanted a Puppy, what would she do now that  
> four puppies have followed her? She wants to keep them but will the Doctor  
> allow it?

Rose Tyler was no ordinary girl; I mean she lived in a Blue Police box known as The T.A.R.D.I.S. which stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. She also lived with a man and they were not married. If anyone knew that she lived with a man out of wedlock they'd say she lived in sin and he uses her for her body. That is not the case, the only two who knew of her living with an over 900 year old man who was technically an alien, a Time lord, the last of his kind was her mother Jackie and her friend Mickey. Jackie was of course alright with her daughter travelling the universe with The Doctor but Mickey was not, he'd get immensely jealous, but that's for an entirely different story, for Rose Tyler was in quite a dilemma.

The dilemma that she was in was sitting in front of her wagging their cute little tails. Puppies, four to be exact, and she couldn't help but fall in love with them, which was a bad thing because she knew she wouldn't be allowed to keep them. The Doctor would not allow it and probably throw a hissy fit if she suggested it. She sighed. Standing up she bent down and picked the four puppies up on her arms, she turned around to exit the T.A.R.D.I.S. right as the doors open and the Doctor walked in. She tried to turn around fast to prevent him from seeing them, but it appeared she wasn't fast enough for he caught her by the arm before she could.

"Rose, why do you have puppies with you?"

"Well you see, they just followed me everywhere and came in the T.A.R.D.I.S. with me. I tried to stop them but they got past me, they're so cute. I was wonder-."

"No. We cannot keep them; they'll get in the way, besides we have ourselves to worry about, especially our future children." The Doctor said taking the puppies from Rose and exiting the T.A.R.D.I.S., he walked to where Jackie was handing them to her, telling her to find a home for them. He then went back to the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Children!?" Was the first thing that Rose said as he entered and shut the door behind him.

"Why yes, children, Miss Tyler, a whole slew of them, I want a big family and since we've got forever then we can have anything we want." He said wrapping his arms around his now fuming girlfriend. Rose in turn wrapped her arms around him and lent her head against his chest. Children and a slew of them, he's got to be barking mad, we're only just courting. But still it does sound appealing.

"I love you, Doctor."

"Rose Tyler, I love you too."

"I still would love to have some puppies." The Doctor chuckled pulling Rose tightly against him.

"Puppies."

The End


	3. Water Theme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose Tyler has gotten on The Doctor's nerves. She has done  
> something to the T.A.R.D.I.S. and he is not pleased. What has she done?

The Doctor was not amused. Not even the slightest bit amused. He and Rose had discussed the situation at hand over and over again, each time he told her no, he didn't want it done, but it would appear that she did not listen to a word that he said. Sighing to himself he looked around the T.A.R.D.I.S. once more before exiting it. He and Rose were on Earth visiting her mum Jackie. It was Halloween, which happened to be Jackie's favorite holiday. Rose wanted to surprise her mum and The Doctor being the ever loving Time Lord/fiancé that he is agreed, so here they were on Earth. The Doctor walked to Jackie's home and knocked on the door, she opened it with a smile on her face.

"Doctor, Rose was just telling me about your engagement." Jackie said pulling him into a hug. "This is so exciting. We must discuss wedding plans." The Doctors eyes grew large at the thought of discussing wedding plans.

"Mum, we've only just gotten engaged, it can wait; besides we came here for you. We can discuss the wedding at a later date." Rose said.

"Okay, okay. Come on in Doctor, sit." Jackie gestured to the sofa where her daughter sat. The Doctor walked over to the sofa and sat by Rose, their hands immediately clasping together. Jackie left the den saying something about going to get some Tea.

"I am not amused with what you have done to the T.A.R.D.I.S." The Doctor said whispering into Rose's ear. "We've discussed this and I thought we agreed on not doing this."

"We didn't agree, besides I love it, plus I think it would be a great idea for the nursery when the baby is born." Rose leaned her head against The Doctors shoulder, her hand came up to caress her barely there baby bump. His hand covered hers and his arm came to wrap around her pulling her against him.

"I love you, but no matter how much I love you I don't think it's a great idea for the nursery, plus we need to tell your mum we're already married and we're having a baby, that is if she doesn't suspect the pregnancy already."

"Doctor." Rose groaned in disagreement. She sighed when her mum came in the room and noticed her staring at her stomach where The Doctor was rubbing his hand up and down their child. She groaned again knowing there was going to be hell to pay.

Later on that night The Doctor and Rose left Jackie's place and went back to their home in the T.A.R.D.I.S. Rose smiled once entering it, earlier in the day when the Doctor was out she redecorated it, it had a theme going on, it was a Water Theme, the interior was blue and she had hung up pictures of water creatures from the different places her and The Doctor went to, she loved it, it was amazing to her.

"Well I guess I can get used to it, according to your mother you're nesting and it happens with every pregnant woman." The Doctor said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her. Mrs. Rose Tyler I very much want to snog you."

The End


	4. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date was February 14th and it was a day the Doctor didn't  
> celebrate for one very good reason, but now something has changed and he has a  
> reason to celebrate. What is that reason?

Valentine's Day was a day celebrated every fourteenth of February; it was celebrated by couples and singles throughout the world. Even the aliens from other planets celebrated it. The reasoning behind other aliens celebrating Valentines was because Saint Valentine himself was an alien, in fact he was once a Time Lord like The Doctor, but when Gallefrey was destroyed, he and the other Time Lords went down with the destruction of their planet, their world.

The Doctor being the last remaining Time Lord did not like celebrating this particular holiday because all of the pain and suffering it had brought him. However on this particular Valentine's Day he had cause to celebrate, for just two hours ago his love, Rose Tyler, had given birth to their first child, a girl. They named her Annabel Lee Tyler, she was so so beautiful, he was bestowed with his daughter. She had hazel eyes just like her mother. Annabel had his hair color and ear shape. She was an even mix of both of her parents, she was absolute perfect. Perfection.

"Doctor." Jackie said shaking her son-in-laws shoulder, he snapped out of his thoughts turning from the window he was looking out of and locked eyes with his mother-in-law.

"How is Rose?" He asked his voice full of concern for his wife.

"Fine, she is absolutely fine, don't worry, it's natural for a woman to be tired after giving birth. Now go sit down." Jackie said.

The Doctor sighed but went to sit down none the less, he slowly sat down on the sofa, being careful not to hurt his sleeping child that rested in the nook of his elbow. He looked down at Annabel Lee Tyler with a smile on his face. He lent his head down and whispered in the newborns ear.

"Don't you worry, your daddy is here to protect you and your mum, and you're going to have a big life ahead of you. I love you my child." He kissed Annabel's head and lent his head against the sofa closing his eyes in exhaustion. This was a Valentine's Day that he would never forget, but it was a totally different reasoning. Yes, this was the day many years ago that his planet was destroyed but it was also the day of the birth of his child. The child that was created from love, his Valentine's Day baby.

The End


	5. Magical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was so magical that The Doctor was in love with it, he enjoys  
> anything magical really, but this, this took the cake.

It was the most amazing thing he had seen and trust me; he's seen a lot of amazing things. But this by far was the best, it was absolutely beautiful and he loved it. His Rose stood before him holding in her arms their nine month old daughter Crystal, Crystal was wide eyed staring at all the bright colors around her giggling in happiness; Rose had the most breathtaking smile upon her face. He couldn't help but be happy that for once Rose ignored him and decorated the T.A.R.T.I.S. an under water theme, the baby sure loved it and on top of that it made his wife happy and to be honest he had grown accustomed to it. It was so surreal and magical.

Magical. Everything seemed magical to him lately, Rose telling him she was pregnant was magical, and he couldn't believe it, his love and him were going to be parents he was happy. Crystal's birth was also magical, it was just beyond amazing, being there watching Rose give birth and the joy he couldn't contain when she finally came into this world.

But the most magical thing of all to him was seeing his little family and being with them, sure they could not be together all the time, Crystal was only a baby and couldn't really time travel in other places because of the danger that usually ensued with that, so she stayed on earth a lot with her grandmother. The Doctor left out a laugh of happiness.

"What is so funny?" Rose asked as he pulled her and Crystal toward him into a hug.

"I'm happy, so very happy, that I have you and Crystal in my life. I love you."

"I love you too, we both do." She said snuggling against him

"This is so magical." The Doctor stated pressing his lips on the top of Rose's head.

The End


	6. Pears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor was so very worried, for something was in the  
> T.A.R.D.I.S. and he had to protect his little family. Will he be able to  
> succeed or will they get taken from him?

They were the most terrifying things in the universe; they were just over there, staring at him, no matter what he did, they kept looking at him. He couldn't help but glance over at them every now and then. He stood up fast trying to avoid them, muttering to himself about them not leaving him alone, them bothering him, bloody hell they even appeared in his dreams or well nightmares because they were in them.

He ran out of the room and went to go check on his sleeping family. His daughter Willow was asleep in her bassinet cooing softly in her dreams, dreams that he hoped were peaceful and not plagued full of those monsters that were on the other side of the door. Just waiting to grab him and his little family. His wife Rose Tyler was sleeping on their bed wearing nothing but his shirt curled up around his pillow. He walked over to her and lent down to kiss her. Her eyes fluttered open only momentarily then she fell back into a peaceful sleep.

Sighing to himself, he knew he had to go out and face the monsters, those dreadful creatures, with their ruff green skin, creatures that when their skin was off and all moist, appeared to be a bit slimy and smelled sweet, but oh no, they were far from sweet, those monsters wanted blood and his at that. Oh and they were going down just as soon as he figured out how to do it.  
"Doctor, what are you doing?" Rose asked, sitting up in the bed facing him.

"Debating, those monsters out there want me and I'm planning on how to protect you and Willow," he said pulling her up out of the bed and wrapping his arms around her.

"Monsters?"

"Yes, they're out there, with their rough green skin and smell oh so sweet but are so dangerous," he said walking over to the door and cracking it open a bit. "They're watching this door."

"Seriously, are you serious?" Rose said, sighing and walking up to The Doctor, she opened the door and pushed past him.

"Oi, Rose, what do you think you're doing? They're going to get you."

"No, they're not; they're a bunch of fruit, sweet-smelling, delicious fruit that are so succulent," Rose said grabbing the fruit and taking a bite out of it.

"Rose!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"They're a bunch of pears; they're not going to harm you, Willow or me," Rose sighed.

"I hate pears!"


	7. Pandas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It just so happens to be The Doctor's first time at the Zoo, would  
> he be able to handle it or would he do something daft as usual? Like let all  
> the animals out?

It was the first time they went to the Zoo as a family; in fact it was the very first time The Doctor went to the Zoo at all. It was a strange and mysterious place to him. There were animals all locked up in cages, just being watched by the human race. It was a disturbing thing indeed. But was even more disturbing was one of the aliens from Mars. They captured an alien a whole slew of them for that matter and had them all locked up in cages, with no place to run no place to go. It was wrong on so many levels; he had to do something about it. So he being who he is of course did something.

Something that made Rose just stand there gaping at her daft husband, The Doctor had unlocked the cage of the Pandas because according to him they were aliens from Mars who were captured by the human race and locked up for no good reason at all other than to be watched at by a bunch of strangers. In fact it had come to his brilliant mind that all the animals in the Zoo were aliens, so using is sonic screw driver he unlocked all the cages. The Zoo was hectic after that, there were animals running about everywhere. The Doctor tried to even bring the Pandas with him but Rose had told him not to because they wouldn't be able to do that.

Jackie who was at the Zoo with her son-in-law, daughter and grandchild couldn't help the eye roll that showed up when he started whining about not getting to save the Pandas from Mars and how unfair it was that they had to be locked up in a cage for no reason and that maybe they should go back to the Zoo. Jackie honestly couldn't understand her son-on-law at times but if she were honest with herself it was a bit charming but she was glad she had a childish caring man as her daughters husband, I mean Rose could have been stuck with anyone, but she knew that Rose was protected by The Doctor. Rose and The Doctor's daughter Emily.

Later that evening while Jackie was watching the news on the telly she didn't know whether to be shocked or just amused. It turns out those Pandas were really aliens because they had fled the Zoo and boarded a black and white spaceship with the Panda insignia on it, the Pandas flew back to their home world and were to be forever free and forever home, they were no longer enslaved and locked in a cage for the rest for their lives. Rose wasn't too surprised when her mum had phoned her and told her about it. Hanging up the phone Rose walked over to her husband who was standing up rocking their baby back in forth in his arms and singing her a Gallefreyian lullaby.

"You were right." She stated coming to stand by him wrapping her arm around his waist.

"I normally am, but about what love?" The Doctor turned to look at Rose stopping his singing.

"About the Pandas being Alien, mum said that they left earth, it is all over the telly."

"That's wonderful." The Doctor leaned down and kissed Rose on the forehead pulling her into him, he wrapped his arms around her and held her, a small cooing sound caused them to look down in his arms at their sleeping child. They had content smiles on their face. It was a wondrous day, and everything was perfectly normal for them.

The End


	8. Pregnant: Finding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose find out some interesting news, something that  
> is unbelievable yet oh so exciting, what is it?

The Doctor just stood in shock at what he was told. Pregnant. His Rose is with child, his child, their child, it should have been impossible or well that's what he thought. But who was he to say different. A human and a Time Lord had never actually been in love and made love for that matter, so he shouldn't have thought it was impossible, but turns out it wasn't for there before him was his and Rose's child on the sonogram, it was small almost like a peanut but it was amazing, the flutter of its heart was amazing. This was his child, his and Rose's and he was beside himself with joy. He turned from the machine to look to Rose, she was staring at him and her eyes were bright and shining with excitement. The nurse excused herself from the room, giving them some alone time.

"Pregnant, you're pregnant. This is absolutely astounding." The Doctor said going to where Rose sat on the patient bed. He stood between her legs wrapping his arms around her.

"I know. I'm so excited. I didn't think it was even possible for us to have a baby." Rose giggled wrapping her legs around him and hugging him. "What's more is we're already at three months." She grinned and was honestly very happy that The Doctor was happy, when they found out he was bedside himself with joy, she could tell by looking at him, the way he stood there caressing the small little bump implied as much as well.

"This is the most amazing thing I've ever experienced. Besides being with you of course, but can you believe it Rose? Parents, actual parents. We're going to have a baby in six months, we have so much to prepare, so many people to tell, like Jack, Rickey, Donna, Mar-."

"My mum." Rose stated. The Doctor visibly paled at that, that was one thing he was not looking forward to, he could only imagine what Jackie would say, and do, he's probably get a couple of hard slaps, smacks, kicks, etc., than she'd probably yell at him letting him know that she was not amused with a nine hundred something year old Time Lord/Alien getting her twenty-three year old daughter pregnant. He was not looking forward to that at all. Not at all.

To Be continued.


	9. Pregnant: Telling Jackie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose journey to Earth to tell Jackie that they are  
> expecting, what will her reaction be to this, will she be happy, upset or  
> enraged?

Five months, Rose was now five months pregnant, The Doctor couldn't be happier, he was glowing with pride and excitement, most days Rose swore that he would burst into a million flames because of how happy he was. Ever since they found out they were pregnant, The Doctor had been putting off telling anyone. Rose on the other hand didn't agree with that, and wanted to tell her mother badly. She eventually guilt tripped him into taking them back to Earth where she could visit her mother and Mickey or as The Doctor calls him Ricky.

"I can't believe you talked me into this." The Doctor said standing nervously outside Rose's mother's apartment door; he was not looking forward to the confrontation that was sure to happen.

"It's the best, she needs to know, I don't think she would be too thrilled if we showed up with a toddler or teenager for that matter and tell her that it's her grandchild." Rose grasped The Doctor's hand his fingers entwining with hers almost instantly. He closed his eyes and sighed. Lifting his hand up he knocked on the door waiting for Jackie Tyler to come out and give him a good slapping. The door opened and Jackie shrieked at seeing her daughter she practically threw herself at her daughter. The Doctor instantly gripped Rose steadying her so she wouldn't fall over.

"Jackie, I don't think you should-." Slap. Well the Doctor couldn't lie because he expected to get slapped.

"Months it's been months since you and Rose came back, I didn't know whether you were alive or dead. Doctor, don't do this again. I'd like to see my daughter everyone now and then." Jackie said in hysterics. Jackie grabbed Rose's hand pulling her in. The Doctor was a nervous wreck; Jackie had yet noticed the very Pregnant Rose that stood before her. She told them to sit on the sofa while she went to fix them some tea.

"Relax, it'll be fine." Rose looked up into the brown eyes of the man she loves; she could see they fear in his eyes.

"Fine? Fine? It will not be fine, you're mum hates me already. What do you think she'll do when she finds out that I not only love you but I also got you pregnant. She'll murder me. This is bad, so so bad." The Doctor brought his hands up to cup Rose's face, leaning forward he leant his forehead against hers.

"So you regret that you got me pregnant than?" Rose said pulling away from him.

"What, no absolutely not. I am glad you're pregnant, but I don't think you're mum will take it too well."

"Take what to well?" Jackie said coming back into the room with the tea, Mickey was following her thrilled to see Rose.

"W-w-well you see mum. The Doctor and I are in love, and it just so happens that we're going to have a little Time Lord baby. I'm pregnant." Rose said tightening her hand with The Doctor for comfort; he squeezed her hand in comfort, just as nervous. Rose and he both looked up at Jackie and Mickey. Mickey left the home saying figures as he did so. Jackie looked at Rose and her eyes traveled down to where one of The Doctors hands was splayed protectively over the proof of pregnancy. Jackie than sharply turned to look at The Doctor an enraged face splayed to him. She walked over to him, dumped the hot tea on him, him yelping in surprise, then she smacked him across the face.

"HOW DARE YOU! I COULD HANDLE THE TRAVELING AND NOT SEEING ROSE FOR MONTHS AT A TIME, BUT I CAN'T HANDLE OR EVEN FATHOM YOU GETTING HER PREGNANT, IT'S WRONG ON SO MANY LEVELS. SHE'S TWENTY-THREE AND YOU'RE NINE HUNDRED YEARS OLD THAT'S JUST WRONG, WHAT KIND OF CREATURE WILL THIS BABY BE!? ALSO WHEN DID YOU TWO EVEN BEGIN THIS RELATIONSHIP!? YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN USING PROTECTION WHEN YOU STARTED TO BECOME INTIMATE" Jackie slapped him again for good measurements then kicked him.


	10. Pregnant: Mickey Smith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey Smith tells the Doctor how he feels about Rose being pregnant. Has he taken the news well or will he hate the Doctor even more now for taking Rose from him?

Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey...Stuff

Emilie Brown

Chapter Ten: Pregnant: Mickey Smith

A/N: This prompt continues from Chapter Nine: Pregnant: Telling Jackie.

Thanks to totallyau for the prompt, this pregnant prompt saga is now complete.

Thanks for the reviews and reads. It's much appreciated.

Sorry for the long wait, life happened so I was unable to update, but I will try to update everyday once more!

~Emi

"Well…. That went well." The Doctor said drawing out the sentence as he and Rose were walking in the park -hand in hand- near the Powell estate. Rose just snorted beside him.

"Suuuure." Rose Tyler said looking at the love of her life. "Of course it could have been worse." Snuggling up against The Doctor's shoulder Rose sighed in contentment. The Doctor walked to a nearby bench and sat down on it pulling Rose on his lap. Leaning back against the bench he looked up at the beautiful blue sky, for a split second he felt sorrow and wished he was back on Gallifrey, but that would never happen again, for his home planet was destroyed and he was the one who did it. The Doctor immediately snapped open his eyes and his hands went protectively to his sleeping lover and unborn child. Brown eyes locked with Brown eyes.

Sighing to himself the Doctor sat up and patted a spot on the bench next to him. Mickey Smith just shook his head. He'd rather stand.

"You ruined my life, Doctor. First you take Rose away from me for a year where I was a murder suspect. But did you care? No you did not. Second she leaves with you and that cheesy Captain dude, which I was alright with because even though he is Captain of the innuendo squad I trust her more with him than you. He knew to keep the hands of the blond. I thought there was still hope for Rose and me, but it appears not. You've not only made her fall in love with you but you also planted your alien sperm inside her. But she's happy and if she's happy than I'm happy. Even if she is happy with you."

Stunned at the sudden outburst the Doctor just sat there watching until he realized he should say something. "Thank you Mickey. It'll mean the world to her that you're happy." Mickey just nodded and turned around walking away. The Doctor just watched him walk away and disappear from view. The Doctor had a sudden feeling that that would be the last time he'd ever see Mickey Smith again, for he could sense something coming, a storm was coming and he hoped against all odds that he could protect his family and loved ones from it.

Looking down to where Rose laid sprawled on the bench the Doctor lent down and kissed his sleeping wife on the forehead. He leant back up and settled back against the bench and watching people walk by. Pulling Rose closer to him his thoughts went back to earlier that morning and Jackie's reaction to Rose's pregnancy. The Doctor couldn't help but get a cocky look on his face. Oh Jackie Tyler, wait until you find out that I married your daughter.

The End (This is the end of the Pregnant Saga)

Tune in next time for the Prompt of Jealousy, suggested by none other than my guest reviewer Nicolive. Oh how amazing that shall be.

Be sure to check out my fanfiction page over on facebook. It's called Emilie Brown Fanfiction. The link can be found on my profile.

Please review, I love reviews, and remember prompts are welcome!

~Emi


	11. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Jack Harkness has a plan of his on will it work and what will Rose think?

Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey...Stuff

Emilie Brown

Chapter Eleven: Jealousy

A/N: Thanks to Nicolive for this prompt, he or she has given me most of the prompts this far…. I think. Thanks for the prompt!

Thanks for the reviews and reads everyone. It's very much appreciated.

Jealousy, is the worse sickness that anyone can have, it can consume you and make you do things you'd later regret. Jealousy is defined as an emotion that typically refers to the negative thoughts and feelings of insecurity. If you were to ask Captain Jack Harkness if the Doctor has or has ever had this sickness he would answer with a yes and explain all the events at hand, in fact it so happens that at this very moment the Doctor was very jealous of this pretty boy hitting on his Rose, his Rose that he very much loves and is heavily pregnant with his child. Oh what the Doctor was envisioning that he could do to him. Well more like he could think up to do and have the infamous Captain Harkness do the actual deed. Jack would do anything to protect Mrs. Rose Tyler.

Jack looked over from his place under a banana tree and saw the Doctor's left eyebrow twitching. Oh how the jealousy was very visible.

"Doc. Jealousy is very becoming of you lately." The Captain said smirking. The Doctor sharply turned to look at Jack with a bit of a glare in his eyes.

"Don't call me that and I am not jealous. Why would I be jealous of a pretty boy when Rose is mine? She's my wife, my bond mate, and the mother of my unborn child." The Doctor turned his head away and continued to watch the pretty boy say something, something that had his Rose giggling. Jack just smirked to himself, for it was very obvious that the Time Lord was very jealous of the pretty boy, who Jack believes is named Oswald.

The Doctor who was apparently getting fed up with Oswald flirting with his Rose left his spot of leaning against the banana tree and marched over there, he put his arms around Rose's waist in a possessive manner and pulled her in a kiss full of passion before telling Oswald that he had to take his wife home, for she needed to rest because she was pregnant with his child thank you very much.

So the Doctor, Rose and Jack all walked back to the TARDIS. Before they turned a corner to get to the blue box both Rose and Jack both turned to look at Oswald waving goodbye to him. Oswald just winked at them and gave a cocky grin before teleporting away. Rose and Jack locked eyes before turning back to facing the front of him. Once they were at the TARDIS and in it Jack went to his room and Rose went to her and the Doctor's. All three of the time travelers went to bed.

Rose snuggled up against her husband while he held her, both with a protective hand over their unborn child. Jack went to bed with his stuffed blue teddy bear Crizer. Rose and Jack's memories were on Oswald. Oswald was a friend of Jack's from his past; he worked for the Time Agency and Jack wanted to see how jealous the Doctor would be if a pretty boy was flirting with Rose, so he called up ol' Oswald to come help him out, it worked and it was even better that Rose was in on it from the start.

Jack and Rose both fell asleep that night with smiles on their faces. The Doctor slept contently with his wife, his dreams consisted of bananas, Rose and a little blond girl with hair as blond as her mother and eyes as dark and wise as her fathers'. So let it be known you lot that the Doctor can get just as jealous of men flirting with his wife as Rose can with women flirting with him. Hmmm, maybe one day the Doctor will find out about him being played, but that day is not today and will not be very soon. Now remember you good ol' folks jealousy is a sickness and even Time Lords are prone to getting jealous.

The End

A/N: Tune in next time for the Prompt of Jell-O, suggested by none other than my guest reviewer Nicolive.

Be sure to check out my fanfiction page over on facebook. It's called Emilie Brown Fanfiction. The link can be found on my profile.

Please review, I love reviews, and remember prompts are always welcome!

The Jell-O prompt should be up tomorrow.

~Emi


	12. Jell-O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor is watching his children while Rose is away. What fun can happen when his children want Jell-O? Will it cause destruction?

Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey...Stuff

Emilie Brown

Chapter Twelve:Jell-O

A/N: Thanks to Nicolive for this prompt, she has given me some pretty amazing prompts

Thanks for the reviews and reads everyone. It's very much appreciated. I just love them.

Captain Jack Harkness was in the TARDIS's library sighing at the site before him. The Doctor had tried to make Jell-O for his and Rose's Time Tot children. Let's just say it didn't turn out as well as he had hoped. Rose had gone out to visit her mother leaving the Doctor alone with his lovely children. The children were hungry and really wanted their daddy to fix them Jell-O. So the Doctor being the awesome father that he is decided to make Jell-O. Well attempt it anyways. It didn't go so great; it went even worse when he used his sonic on the Jell-O. The screwdriver had made the Jell-O explode all over the Library. It was on the books and everything. Jack had walked in right as the explosion happened. The children laughed at it all and thought it was a great deal funny. Jack not so much because he got hit with a face full of lime Jell-O.

"You're so in for it when Rose gets back from visiting Jackie. You're going to be in the dog house. She's only been gone for fifteen minutes and you've already destroyed the Library." Jack said sitting back in a chair and pulling the Doctor's youngest child on his lap.

"Daddy's in the dog house." The children chorused which caused the Doctor to panic and Jack to laugh.

"The Dog house? Why is Daddy in the Dog house?" Rose asked as she walked in. She stopped at the sight before her, raising her eyebrow as she did. "Oh. I see." She couldn't help but grin at the sight of her two children, Jack and the man she loves all covered in green Jell-O. Walking over to the Doctor with her hand on her protruding stomach she pulled him by his jacket and kissed him. The Doctor pulled her into him and gave his all into that kiss. A chorus of 'ew's' could be heard from the children and an 'oh yeah' from Jack.

Rose pulled away from the kiss and grinned at the Doctor. She licked her lips and smiled at him. "Yum, Lime Jell-O my favorite, it's especially even more delicious on you." Rose went in for another kiss. Jack exited the room taking the children out with him. Those Time Tots did not need to see their parents practically suck each other's faces off and they sure needn't see where those wondering hands were going.

A/N: Not my best Prompt but it'll have to do, I hope you lot will like it better than I did. The Next Prompt is Babysitting.

WARNING: For those whom are following me I'd like to let you know I have adopted a Vampire Academy Story and the Author has sent me all her twenty-seven chapters to post on here. So be prepared for a slew of chapters coming at once.

~Emi


	13. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor is forced by Jackie Tyler to babysit three children to see how good of a father he will be. Will it be all easy peasy or will it be drastic and what is Jack up to?

Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey...Stuff

Emilie Brown

Chapter Thirteen: Babysitting

He was in quite the predicament, and he'd tell anyone if they asked. Not that anyone cared or anything. Rose and Jackie were out shopping at a local baby shop. Mickey was who knows where. Jack, well Jack was with the Doctor at the Powell estate, in fact, Jack was sitting on a nice lush couch laughing at the predicament that the Doctor was in, for the Doctor was babysitting three kids and boy were they rowdy. Jackie had gotten it into her head that since the Doctor had knocked up her precious little Rose that to show his worth as a father that he had to babysit and see how he could handle the varmints. The Doctor had told her it wasn't his first time at fatherhood and he knew what to expect, but oh did Jackie listen, no way, not at all. She told him something along the lines of that was like centuries ago and times have changed and his child is going to be a hybrid, half Time Lord and half Human. In fact she had already volunteered him to babysit her cousin's kids. So yep the Doctor was in a predicament alright, it didn't help that Jack was laughing in a corner and egging the kids on. The Doctors once beautifully brown pinstripe suit was now all dirty and dull. There were different colors of paint on it, he had reds, greens, and blues, and he also swears that he has baby poo on it from the baby's diaper.

The handsome Time Lord was getting really irritated, not at the three little devils but at the supposed Time Agent. Jack couldn't help laughing at the predicament he was in and out of desperation huddled the children together in a circle and came up a plan against Jack. That cocky bastard was going down if it would be the last thing he does. When Jackie and Rose got back from their 'little' shopping trip they had to stop at what they saw. In the den of the small apartment a fort with the cushions of the sofa was made, a very handsome Time Agent was defending himself –more like hiding- from the three children and the Doctor, for Jack was getting ganged up on by three little humans and a childish Time Lord. The Doctor and the children had containers o crayons ice, and paint and were chucking them at jack, that poor man had no idea what was coming to him… Literally. One moment he was on the phone with Ianto and the next he had to defend himself from flying objects. No one in the den saw the new arrivals, that was until a stray Ice-cube came soaring through the air and landed in Jackie's recently permed hair.

The room went deadly quiet after that. Jackie then started to scream at how childish everyone was being, not remembering that three of the five males in the room were in fact just children. Rose was leaning against the door frame laughing at everyone's expression. She walked over to her husband and pulled him out of the room.

"Hey, that's so unfair, what about me, Rosie?" Jack said trying to escape, but the wrath of Jackie Tyler stopped him from leaving.

"Sorry, Captain. You no doubt had this one coming." Rose and the Doctor exited the building the three children following them. Each child clung onto the Doctor's overcoat once they were at the front door of the children's respective home.

"Nooooooooooo, we no wanna go." They whined and held on tighter when their parents went to take them. Bending down to where he was on eye level with them the Doctor spoke to them.

"You have to go home, you have your parents and they love you very much. I have Rose and our soon-to-be-here-baby. When next we come to visit Jackie we'll come see you, alright?" A smile appeared on the Time Lord's face at the smile that graced the kids face.

"Yes," chorused the three little ones. Rose and the Doctor exchanged goodbyes and then left walking hand in hand back to the TARDIS. It was dark by the time they got back so they went to bed. Rose was snuggled against the Doctor wrapped securely and protectively in his brace. She put her head on his chest and closed her eyes comfortably and slowly fell asleep. The Doctor being tired from the events of the day fell asleep not long after. Captain Jack Harkness returned hours later, his blue eyes were bugged resembling something from one of those anime shows. Jackie Tyler had totally hit on him and he was disturbed like very disturbed. But that story my friends is for another time, for this night on the TARDIS everyone was sleeping soundly and would awaken anew the next day too, for an adventure will be there for them to go to.

A/N: Thanks to gabrielleizzy45 for this Prompt. I really appreciate it and it was interesting to work with.

Next prompt my fellow fans and followers will be Curtains! Mwahahahahahahahahaha.

Reviews are very much appreciated; I look forward to them and remember Prompts are what keeps this fiction going. The More Prompts I have the longer this ff shall be and last! :D

~Emi


	14. Curtains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finishing up the last touches of the nursery the Doctor and Rose are having a debate over what curtains should be used. The Doctor once banana print and Rose does not. Will they decide on a set?

Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey...Stuff

Emilie Brown

Chapter Fourteen: Curtains

It was Christmas on Earth and the Doctor and Rose Tyler's child was due any day. The nursery on the TARDIS was almost complete; all that was needed were curtains. So Rose and the Doctor were out shopping for them. They were in a little shop –near the Powell estate- looking at an assortment of curtains. The Doctor was trying to convince Rose that the banana printed curtains were the ones for the babies' room. Rose wasn't to thrill on that idea.

"Please, Rose! The baby will love them; she'll grow up seeing the most delicious fruit ever." The Doctor said holding the banana printed curtains up to Rose's face.

"No, we're not having banana curtains hanging up in Daise-Marie's room, oh how about these ones?" Rose said holding up a set of Pink polka dotted curtains. The Doctor just looked at them with a raised eyebrow and held the banana curtains up closer to her face.

"Seriously you two stop fighting over the curtains. I've already bought a set for Daise-Marie." Jack said walking by them and showing them the purple curtains with the white and black butterfly prints on them.

"Oh they're beautiful." Rose said grabbing them from Jack and looking at them. "Thank you, Jack. I love them." Rose exited the shop with the bought curtains and headed back to the TARDSIS, Jack and the Doctor not far behind her.

"Brown-noser." The Doctor stated quietly to Jack once they were settled in the library. Rose was locked in her and the Doctor's room. Her pregnancy hormones had an involvement with that. All he said was that it wasn't right for her to accept Jack's gift so quickly. Rose took it the wrong way, started crying and ran to their room and locking herself in. The TARDIS was obviously agreeing with Rose and wouldn't let him in the room.

"Uh-huh, you keep telling yourself that. You're just jealous that Rose loves me more." Jack stated as he left the library. He exited the TARDIS to go to Jackie, she'd show him some respect that he could be sure of. Heck maybe he could seduce Mickey, he was sort of attractive. Yeah, that's what he'd do. It could not fail….Hopefully.

Back in the TARDIS the Doctor was trying to get Rose to talk to him, she finally opened the door and let him in the room.

"Rose. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." The Doctor pulled her to him and held her to him. "Let's go put the curtains up in Daise-Maries' room."

"'K." Rose said as she pulled away from the Doctor's embrace, they left their room hand in hand and walked the winding hallways of the TARDIS until they came to their soon to be born child's room. For the next half hour they both put the curtains up on the windows. Once they were done they sat down on the rocking chairs -that were situated in the nursery- and admired the room. "We're all done. Now all we have left to do is wait for the baby's arrival." Rose stood up and looked at the Doctor smiling. He got up from his spot in the rocker and wrapped his arms around her; she leant back against his chest.

"Indeed. It's marvelous. Just three more weeks and Daise-Marie will be here." The Doctor and Rose just stood in the center of their room admiring the work and the Doctor couldn't help but love the curtains that Jack picked out. Who would have known that Captain Harkness had good taste after all.

The End

A/N: Hope you lot enjoyed this prompt of Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey…Stuff. This prompt was chosen by Nicolive.

I suggest you all watch the most amazing movie ever. It's called Spirit of the Forest. It's a spectacular movie, albeit a bit sad.

Anywho, the next prompt is Fangirls.

Reviews are very much appreciated; I look forward to them and remember Prompts are what keeps this fiction going. The More Prompts I have the longer this ff shall be and last!

~Emi


	15. Fangirls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose reminisce of their adventures with Fangirls  
> and Jack.

Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey...Stuff

Emilie Brown

Chapter Fifteen: Fangirls

Ever since Rose's return from the Parallel world the Doctor wouldn't let her out of his sight, not ever, like seriously he sat on the counter of the loo when she showered and was in the shower when she used the loo, heck he even slept in her room and when he wasn't sleeping and she was he was in her room either reading or just lying in bed with her thinking things over. Specifically the reason behind his over protectiveness, sure he was over protective when she got back from the parallel world and he got a hell of a lot more protective when she became pregnant with their child and the birth of their daughter, but one day during Rose's pregnancy they went to a Purple Planet, a Planet that the Doctor didn't know worshipped pregnant women. The worshipers were women and they were very much in love with Rose, you could describe them as over obsessed fangirls and they were just scary, they put Captain Jack Harkness to shame, Jack of course tried to seduce them all and the Doctor would swear that Jack did bed at least one because she was so emotional when Jack left, she literally chased him to the T.A.R.D.I.S.

The Doctor looked down at his sleeping Rose, she snuggled closer to him and he pulled her tighter against him, Rose slowly opened her eyes and looked at the Doctor.

"What are you thinking about?"

"The fangirls and Jack," The Doctor said as he sat up in the bed, pulling Rose with him as he did.

"Oh that was amusing, Jack has lots of fangirls. If I recall correctly, remember when we went to Raxacoricofallapatorius and one of the Slitheen family had such a crush on Jack, she wouldn't leave him alone and he accidentally made her his mate, he ran like a snowball would in hell. In fact they got married, hahahaha, they're still married, and then there was that one fangirl of Jacks named Lilith, she was a weird one, she had been spying on him for ages, followed him everywhere. She even got pregnant by some random guy and was convinced Jack was the father."

"Oh yes. Our adventures in the fangirls were something else to say the least. Now I only hope to all that is powerful that our daughter does not become Jack's newest fangirl, she's already took a fancy to him and she's only four month old." The Doctor said hysterically as Rose slowly closed her eyes no doubt going back to sleep.

A/N: Well there this prompt, I wasn't really proud of it, I hope you enjoyed it though, be sure to read the chapter before because it didn't show up in the search when I posted it a couple weeks back.

The next prompt is to be Fangirls II to go with the Prompt of Nicolive.


End file.
